Mobile terminals, or mobile (cellular) telephones, for mobile telecommunications systems like GSM, UMTS, D-AMPS and CDMA2000 have been used for many years now. In the older days, mobile terminals were used almost exclusively for voice communication with other mobile terminals or stationary telephones. More recently, the use of modern terminals has been broadened to include not just voice communication, but also various other services and applications such as www/wap browsing, video telephony, electronic messaging (e.g. SMS, MMS, email, instant messaging), digital image or video recording, FM radio, music playback, exercise analysis, electronic games, calendar/organizer/time planner, word processing, etc. Furthermore, the modern terminals have local connectivity abilities, such as Bluetooth, allowing the mobile terminals to communicate with a wide array of devices.
One relatively new use of mobile terminals is to use them as exercise tracking devices. The terminal is then able to measure and record time and distance during exercise. However, users sometimes lack motivation to actually follow through and perform the exercise as originally intended.
It is generally desired to provide improvements to the user interface and functionality and both internal and external interoperability of mobile terminals used for exercise tracking.